


the amazing adventures of Antman and Hawkeye

by microscope



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microscope/pseuds/microscope
Summary: Scott gets a weird text from Clint Barton, and although they've known each other for some time now, Scott still is a little scared of what might come.after hope uncourages Scott to take the offer and meet his friend, Clint and Scott set off to their secret adventures.little did they know what will come their way...





	the amazing adventures of Antman and Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> the story takes place 8 months after endgame. those characters aren't mine, I'm borrowing them from marvel:)

"hope?"

"here!"

scott entered the kitchen with his head in his phone. still concentrated on his device, he reached to open the refrigerator and managed to pull out the orange juice.

"if you don't get your head off your phone, you'll spill juice everywhere, dummy..." hope said, amused, pulling out a glass for his juice.

"thanks," scott took the glass pured some juice into it.

"so, do we have plans tonight?"

hope shook her head for no.

"okay, good, because apparently i have plans." scott blurted, unsure.

hope twitched her brows in confusion.

"right. so, remember that guy-"

he took a big sip from his juice.

"-clint barton? Hawkeye? the mohawk guy?"

hope nodded.

"yeah, i remember him... with the tattood arm right? he was... is weird a nice way to put it?"

scott finised his glass.

"nah, he wasn't weird, just a little scary i think. anyway-"

he pured another glass for himself and pulled out a glass for hope.

"oh, no thanks, I'm fine with my water"

she checked the time on her phone.

"oh wow, it's getting late. what is it about barton?"

hope got up and put her jacket on.

scott fiddled with his phone nervously.

"yeah yeah, he texted me saying that he needs my help. he sent an address and a time. should i go? because i am a little scared-"

hope twitched her brows in Confusion.

"hold up. scared? of barton? you shouldn't be scared of him, scott!"

she planted a kiss on his cheek and went to get her bag.

"you're sure?"

"yeah. go help him. and if something happens- call me and I'll come rescue you!"

she winked and got out of the house, heading for work.

scott finised his second glass of juice and got his phone out.

C: 25th spring ave. SF, 10 pm

C: up for it?

S: sure. ill be there.


End file.
